


Mama's Boy

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Avengers Academy Scarlet Witch AU [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, also Billy and Wanda are low-key Jewish, but it's basically me fucking with the AA canon just enough to incorporate Wanda into it, but that's canon anyway, i have no idea how to tag this, so there's that too, while still preserving her relationship with Vision and the Minimoff twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Nick Fury has been searching for the Scarlet Witch for over a year, so he's rightfully pissed off when Vision finds her within two hours.What Fury doesn't know is that this one woman is going to affect his entire Academy within her first week.





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, um... this didn't end up going where I wanted it to, but here it is anyway. I started this last night and finished it today. It's... something, that's for sure. There's a lot of backstory in here, that's for sure. I did a lot of fuckery to the AA canon _and_ the 616 canon technically, but here it is. I just wanted AA ScarletVision fluff. This happened instead. Oops.

Fury was _not happy_ , to say the least. He had poured months of effort and resources into this search, and some damn robot came along and found the target in a matter of hours. In the process, the robot was nearly silent, not saying a thing about where he was going. He just showed up an hour after he left with the target and an almost smug smirk. Fury nearly growled, but he instead settled for an annoyed scowl. He simply dismissed the robot, leaving him alone with the target he’d been searching for now for over a year.

 

“Scarlet Witch,” Fury said, voice even and cold. “Finally without that brother of yours?” he asked casually, smirking. “What a shame. He would’ve been a valuable asset. Not as valuable as you, but an asset none-the-less.

 

“I am nobody’s asset,” the Scarlet Witch snapped, red sparks dancing around her fingers. “I am many things, Mr. Fury, but I am done being an asset. Especially not your asset, not after what you did to my brother.” The heat in her gaze could’ve melted an igloo, her deep-seated anger burning through her blue eyes.

 

“Is that so?” Fury hummed, tapping his chin. “Well then, what are you to this school? What’s stopping me from handing you right back over to where you came from?”

 

“Do you have children, Mr. Fury? A family at all?” the Witch asked, seemingly out of nowhere. When Fury shook his head, she spoke again. “Then you do not know the bond between a mother and her sons, nor the longing she feels when they are apart. I have not seen my sons since they were toddlers, and now one of them is under your watch at this school. I _will_ see my son. You are powerless to stop me,” she said evenly, voice a deadly calm that would’ve scared most other people out of their minds. Not Fury though; Fury was stronger than that.

 

“I’ll let you see if him you tell me one thing: how’d that robotic music hippie find you so quickly? We’ve been following your trail for over a year. He took one look at our findings and took off. Brought you back within the hour,” Fury asked. He wasn’t going to fight her. He knew he’d lose miserably. And besides, if she stuck around, she’d be his asset eventually.

 

“A woman is allowed to have her secrets. You are not entitled to my personal life. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go find my son,” the Witch smirked, standing up and walking towards the door. Fury did nothing to stop her, just watching with his one good eye. She hadn’t changed at all since he last saw her. Whether that was a good thing or not was still up for debate.

* * *

Wiccan, known to his friends as Billy Kaplan, was sitting on a bench in Avengers Park, watching his boyfriend try to make friends with a chipmunk. Hulking (better known as Teddy) was a known dork, especially around cute animals. He’d literally stopped mid-sentence as he was talking to Billy so he could chase after the chipmunk. Frankly, Billy thought it was the cutest thing ever, watching Teddy talk to animals. He just sat there, shaking his head fondly.

 

However, Billy looked over when he felt a strong magical presence to his left, frowning when he saw it was just a petite woman not much older than himself with cherry red hair pulled into a high bun. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place why. The look on her face was unreadable, though it seemed almost longing and motherly the longer Billy stared.

 

In very few steps, the woman was much closer, close enough for Billy to really take in her features. Deep bags hung under weathered blue eyes, an ashy tone to her skin. She wore a simple red cardigan and black leggings, hands slid into her sleeves. Billy felt the urge to hug her and never let go, but he fought that on the grounds that he had no idea why he felt that.

 

“Are you new?” Billy asked her when she was close enough, frowning slightly.

 

“You could say that,” the woman nodded slowly, voice thick with an accent Billy couldn’t place. “Though my arrival has been anticipated for quite some time, I hear.”

 

“Really?” Billy blinked in surprise. “What’s your name, then? I’m pretty new too, but Wasp likes to gossip about anything and everything, including potential recruits.”

 

“Wanda,” the woman said with a small smile. Billy was so much like his father in many ways. “Wanda Maximoff. I take it you are Wiccan?” she asked, almost hopefully.

 

“That’s me,” Billy nodded, trying to connect the name to a rumour. When he finally did, his eyes widened in realization. “Wait, you’re...”

 

“The Scarlet Witch,” Wanda nodded, watching his reaction. He had heard of her then.

 

“So that means you’re my... mother. But you don’t look old enough!” Billy stated.

 

“Thank you,” Wanda chuckled softly. “I am much older than I look. Old enough to have two almost-grown children, at least,” she added.

 

“Me and Tommy,” Billy muttered to himself. “Tommy’s not here though,” he told her regretfully. “He stayed with the team. Someone had to keep Eli and David from killing Noh-Varr,” he commented.

 

Wanda giggled slightly. “Sounds familiar,” she mused. “I had to mediate between my twin brother and your father so my twin would not kill him. He is very protective,” she said softly, almost sadly.

 

Billy took one thing away from that statement. “So we do have a father,” he said. It wasn’t a question, rather an observation.

 

“You do,” Wanda nodded with a fond smile. “You used to be on a team together, I believe. He told me how wonderful you have become,” she added.

 

“Wait... What?” Billy blinked, not understanding what he was saying. One of the other Young Avengers was his _father_? Well okay, pseudo-father. It was confusing, frankly.

 

“You are so much like him,” Wanda giggled, shaking her head slightly. “I believe he called himself Jonas during his time on your team? He had always been fond of that name for some strange reason.”

 

Billy paused for a few moments, taking in the information he was being given. The Vision. The weird robot kid that had been an Avenger at one point was his father. He must’ve said something out loud, because Wanda giggled again.

 

“Just like him,” she repeated. “Very bright, but very slow to process information. Yes, Viszh is your father. He loves you so much, William. He is very proud of you, and so am I.” The smile on Wanda’s face was both prideful and regretful, as she hated what she had to do to the twins when they were toddlers. It was for their own protection, she had to remind herself. She couldn’t sit by and watch Mephisto kill them. Taking the memories of their first five years of life and putting them up for adoption was the most painful thing Wanda had ever had to do, more painful than burying her beloved twin.

 

Billy almost protested the use of his full name, but it sounded right coming from Wanda. Comforting, even.

 

By that point, the chipmunk Teddy had been talking to decided to scurry off, so Teddy went back to his boyfriend. He stopped when he saw Wanda though, not sure who she was or whether she was a threat.

 

Billy spotted Teddy and relaxed the tension in his shoulders he hadn’t realized was there. He waved Teddy over, motioning for him to sit. Teddy did, instinctively wrapping an arm around Billy’s shoulders.

 

Wanda turned to Teddy, smiling in greeting. “You must be Teddy,” she said. “Vision has told me many things about you as well. Your own father would be proud of you,” she added softly. Mar-Vell was an old friend of hers. His death to a human disease had been a huge blow to the others on the team, that was for sure.

 

“You... you knew the original Captain Marvel?” Teddy blinked rapidly. “What was he like?”

 

Wanda chuckled at his excitement. “We were members of the original Avengers team together. It was myself, my brother, Vision, Mar-Vell, Thor, Fury, and Hank Pym.”

 

“Wait.... you’re Scarlet Witch!” Teddy realized with an excited squeak. “That’s so cool! Are you going to teach here with the other founding Avengers?”

 

“If Fury lets me,” Wanda nodded. “He and I have never truly got along. He sees me as nothing more than an asset.” She spat the last word like it was a curse, venom deep in her voice. She hated the word ‘asset’. She was a person, not a weapon. Despite how hard SHIELD and HYDRA tried to convince her otherwise, Wanda Maximoff was a person. No amount of torture or brainwashing would change that.

 

“That’s not right,” Billy shook his head. “You have every right to teach here! I’m sure Professor Pym would vouch for you.”

 

“I am sure Hank would,” Wanda smiled. She glanced up at the sky, realizing the sun was setting behind the clouds. “The two of you should be getting to bed soon, should you not? Fury has always been strict on training times at ridiculous hours of the morning.”

 

Billy nodded slowly, standing up and taking Teddy by the hand. They waved good night to Wanda and headed for the dorms. Wanda waited a few moments before she left the park, setting off to find her ‘saviour’.

 

She found him at Club A, headphones over his ears as he worked out a new playlist with the robot bartender. He hadn’t seen Wanda quite yet, too focused on his task. Wanda couldn’t help but smile at that. He’d always loved music, and it seemed that in the 15 years they had been away from each other, his love for music had only grown. He always talked about his new mix tapes in the letters he sent, detailing his favourite combinations of songs in such an excited way that Wanda loved dearly. His enthusiasm for all things human had drawn Wanda to him in the first place, and it was part of why she stayed.

 

When Vision finally looked up from the notebook he had open on the bar, his robotic face split into a wide grin. He placed his pen on the bar, getting up and rushing over to pull Wanda into a hug.

 

“Are you staying then?” he asked hopefully. “I know how much you hate Fury, but I know you will love it here. I do.”

 

“Of course I will stay, my dearest,” Wanda chuckled, hugging him back and burying her face in his shoulder like she always used to do. “I have missed this,” she admitted softly. “I have missed being near you. I do not plan on leaving my family behind again. I am here to stay, Fury or no Fury.”

 

Vision kissed the top of her head, smile still in place. “I have missed you as well. I take it you spoke to William?”

 

“I did,” she smiled, looking up at Vision with pride in her expression. “He reminds me of you.”

 

“He reminds me of you as well,” Vision chuckled. “He truly is our son then.”

 

“I would like to meet Thomas as well, but his duties as a Young Avenger are admirable and important. I would not take him away from that.”

 

“Thomas is a wonderful boy,” Vision promised her. “He is an amazing leader for the team in William and Kate’s absence.”

 

For a moment, Wanda was silent, just enjoying the feeling of finally being back in Vision’s arms. In the way depression can only cause, a wave of pure sadness crashed into Wanda like the tide, tears welling in her eyes. “Our little boys are all grown up,” she whimpered into Vision’s shoulder, grabbing the back of his sweater tightly. “Did we do the right thing? I feel terrible for doing it, but was it worth it?” This was one of her really bad days all of a sudden, and if Vision had a heart, it would’ve broke. He usually felt that during Wanda’s fits of depression, always trying to coax her out of it.

 

“It may not seem like it, but it was worth it,” Vision nodded, running a hand through Wanda’s hair softly. “We gave them lives, despite not being with us. Mephisto desired to cut their lives short as part of a petty revenge plot. Sending them away was their only hope of survival. It still hurts, every time I see them, but I know it was right.”

 

“I wish they could remember,” Wanda sniffled, wiping her eyes on Vision’s sweater.

 

“It may be time,” Vision told her gently. “At least for William. His powers are already strong. Sooner or later, he will unlock them on his own and feel betrayed. If you do it, we can explain the circumstances.”

 

“I wish I could have done more to protect them,” she sighed, tears slowly coming to a stop.

 

“How about some sleep?” Vision suggested. He didn’t need any, but Wanda sure did. “For some reason, I was assigned a dorm room. You may use my bed if you would like.”

 

“Sleep sounds wonderful right now,” Wanda nodded, pulling away from Vision but taking his hand. Vision led her to the Avengers Dorm, then up to his room. Wanda settled under his thick comforter, untying her hair from its bun and drifting off to sleep. Vision laid next to her on top of the covers, playing with her hair as she slept. He’d missed her so much he thought he knew what heartbreak felt like, but now she was here, with him.

* * *

The minute Wanda and Vision stepped out of Vision’s dorm, a petite brunette woman launched herself at the couple, a wide grin on her face.

 

“Vision! You never told us you had a lady!” the gold-and-black clad woman beamed.

 

“There is much that you do not know about me,” Vision responded, an arm casually around Wanda’s waist.

 

“Apparently,” the woman nodded eagerly. “Oh my God, this is awesome! Kamala owes me ten dollars now!” she squealed, running off to find her friend.

 

Wanda looked up at Vision, eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“That is Janet. She is... odd,” Vision explained. “A valuable team member, but on campus she is almost as eccentric as Hank.”

 

“Good to know,” Wanda chuckled. “And Kamala?”

 

“She is very similar, but much younger,” Vision informed her.

 

“Tell me about the other students?” Wanda requested as they walked, Vision’s arm still around her waist.

 

Vision nodded, launching into descriptions of each of the students of the Academy, as well as the teachers she wasn’t familiar with. He didn’t tell her about Viv though, because she deserved a conversation to herself. They ended up at Pym’s Lab, where Hank was working on what looked to be a chemistry experiment. It exploded (as usual), which left his face and blonde hair charred. He turned to wipe his face and spotted Wanda, face splitting into a wider grin than normal.

 

“Wanda!” he cheered, running over. “You finally came! I missed you. Everyone did. It’s nice to see you.”

 

“It is good to see you too, Hank,” Wanda smiled, having forgotten about his enthusiasm and pure child-like joy.

 

“How have you been? _Where_ have you been? I’ve looked through a lot of multiverses trying to find you, but I couldn’t find the right version. But here you are!” Hank babbled, waving his hands around as she spoke.

 

“Maybe I will tell you later,” Wanda chuckled. “For now, I have students to meet and a classroom to find.”

 

“Good luck!” Hank waved as the two turned to walk away.

 

As they walked, Vision casually pointed out different students and important locations. They had almost made it to the cafeteria within SHIELD HQ when Viv happened to wander by while looking for Tony. She stopped to wave to her father, frowning slightly at the woman with him. She floated over, landing in front of the couple.

 

“Father, who is this?” Viv asked carefully. She knew from experience that some humans were rather touchy about blunt questions, so she hoped the woman didn’t get offended.

 

Wanda hadn’t really been paying attention to anything but Vision up until she heard someone distinctly feminine call him ‘Father’. Her eyes snapped up to the robot girl, a confused look on her face.

 

“Vision is your father?” Wanda asked, betrayal and heartbreak in her voice. He never mentioned a daughter in his letters, which just made this worse. She slowly pulled away from his side, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Viv nodded, not quite understanding this woman’s reaction. She was angry, but not at Viv. She was angry at Vision for some reason.

 

“Wanda, this is Viv,” Vision said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “For all intents and purposes, she is my daughter. I helped create her in hopes of fighting Ultron before he attacked the Academy, but she was captured...” He left out the part about missing being a father, because not even Viv knew that.

 

The betrayal on Wanda’s face diminished, but it was still there. “You could have told me about her. I would not have judged you,” she said softly. She was hurt that he thought he couldn’t tell her about Viv, seeing as she told him everything about her 15 years on the run from HYDRA and SHIELD. Even the parts he may not have wanted to hear, like Pietro’s sacrifice to save a group of children from a school shooter. This was _happy_ news. Why would he hide it from her?

 

Vision looked down at the ground, regret written all over his face. He should’ve just told her, but he had been scared that she would react negatively. He had become foolish since she left, and that was one of his most foolish choices.

 

“I am sorry,” Vision muttered. “I cannot change what I have done in the past, but I can promise honesty in the future, as we had before.”

 

Wanda nodded slowly, nestling herself against his side once more. “That is all I ask for, my dearest.”

 

Viv just blinked a few times. That was... interesting, to say the least. “My question has not been answered,” she commented politely. “I am intrigued by your evident connection to my father. Are you the Wanda he speaks so highly of?” she asked.

 

For some reason, that statement made Wanda blush as she nodded. “Yes, I am Wanda. I believe I am still legally Vision’s wife,” she stated, looking up at Vision for confirmation. He simply nodded with a tiny smile. It felt nice to hear the words ‘Vision’s wife’ again. It had been too long.

 

Viv smiled at that. “If it is not too forward, may I call you Mother? I do not have one,” she asked.

 

Wanda felt a nice warmth in her chest at the idea of being called Mother again. She nodded happily, smiling. “Of course.”

 

After that, the three headed for the cafeteria so Wanda and Viv could learn more about each other. Viv was excited to talk about the things she had learned at the Academy over the last few months, and Wanda was content to listen to her... her daughter ramble. She was quite a bit like Vision in that regard. He loved to ramble when he was excited, and it was one of his most charming qualities.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, in the sense that nobody stopped to ask who Wanda was or why she was so touchy and cuddly with Vision. Vision thought he spotted Steve raising a curious eyebrow, but it was gone in an instant. Wanda heard someone squeal, figuring it was either Janet or Kamala.

 

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone was in the cafeteria, eating various different meals based on dietary restrictions. As Wanda ate, she felt as though people were looking at her oddly. She tried to ignore them as much as she could, but when she finished her dinner she gave up on ignoring them. Without standing up, or even looking up, she began speaking.

 

“Were not of you taught that staring is rude?” Wanda asked, trying to sound like she was uncomfortable with all of the attention.

 

A small, apologetic chatter rose from the group, which only lasted a few moments. When it faded, someone had turned to Wanda and Vision’s table so they were facing the two of them.

 

“Sorry. I just can’t help staring at a beautiful woman,” Tony Stark said with a charming smirk. He looked barely older than Billy, maybe two or three years, and Wanda had heard all about his antics at the Academy.

 

“While I am flattered, I happen to be married,” Wanda said, turning to face Tony with a small smirk of her own. “I’m not sure my husband would appreciate his friend hitting on his wife like this.”

 

Tony blinked in surprise, caught off guard by her response. “Which friend?” he frowned. He didn’t think any of the other students were old enough to be married. Sure, Wanda didn’t look that old, but looks can be deceiving, especially when witches are involved.

 

Vision just casually raised his hand, saying nothing on the matter.

 

“Vision?!” Tony exclaimed. “But he’s like five! I’ve never seen you around, and Vision never leaves the Academy. I’m calling bullshit,” he decided, huffing in triumph.

 

“It is my turn to be flattered,” Vision commented casually, turning to Tony. “Despite my appearance, I am older than you, Stark. Professor Pym built me to be an original member of the Avengers team, though over the last 25 years I have had many upgrades, some cosmetic.”

 

Tony gaped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Pym was smarter than Tony gave him credit for by the sounds of it, especially if he could continually upgrade the look and tech of a robot for nearly 30 years.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony from her seat across from him, kicking him lightly in the shin to bring him back to reality.

 

“I have so many questions,” Tony said, still in awe.

 

“After dinner,” Vision suggested. “I would rather not answer them in front of the entire student body.”

 

“We’ve got a lot of questions for your wife!” Janet called out, meaning her and Kamala. “Can we come too?”

 

“I suppose,” Wanda nodded, chuckling again at their enthusiasm. They were very excitable, it seemed, which was a good quality for an Avenger sometimes.

 

It seemed as though Tony, Janet, and Kamala ate as fast as they could without choking, waiting impatiently for Wanda to finish. Once she did, she and Vision stood to leave, the three students following closely behind.

 

They ended up in Avengers Park, with Wanda and Vision sitting on one of the benches and the three students sitting cross-legged in front of them like kindergarten students during story time. Tony actually raised his hand, making Vision chuckle slightly.

 

“Yes, Stark?” he responded, clearly amused.

 

“What are you made of?” Tony asked. “You said something about Vibranium and synthetic skin once, but what else? What makes you live this long?”

 

“Professor Pym had an associate back then, a man by the name of Phineas Horton. He was a rather eccentric man, but a brilliant one. He had created the Horton Cells, which synthetically mimic all aspects of human anatomy. Effectively, my internal structure is indistinguishable from a human’s, though still clearly manufactured. These Horton Cells were also the source of my ability to shift my density. They also allowed me to live much longer, as long as Professor Pym kept up with ‘refills’, as Horton called it,” Vision explained simply. Tony seemed satisfied with that answer, making a mental note to do some research on Phineas Horton later.

 

“What’s your name? You never told me,” Janet asked Wanda, attention fully on the older woman.

 

“Wanda Maximoff,” she smiled softly. “Though the world knew me as the Scarlet Witch, the only female of the founding Avengers.”

 

Janet’s eyes widened. “Seriously?!” she squealed. “That’s so cool! Now almost all of them are here! Except Captain Marvel. The first one, that is. What happened to him?” she rambled.

 

“In a sad twist of fate, Mar-Vell has passed away,” Wanda said sadly, looking down at her hands. He had been a close friend of hers, and his death had taken a toll on her.

 

“Oh,” Janet muttered. “What happened?”

 

“Cancer,” Wanda sighed, memories of Mar-Vell’s deterioration flooding her mind. The entire team had been with him when he finally passed on,

 

“I’m so sorry,” Kamala whispered. She knew a few people in her family had died from cancer, but she never realized that Kree people could get cancer like humans did.

 

“Any other questions?” Wanda asked, hoping to change the subject.

 

Kamala nodded eagerly, already less sad. “How long have you guys been married?” she asked.

 

Wanda and Vision shared a brief glance at each other, as if to recall just how long it had been.

 

“Something like 23 years, if I am not mistaken,” Vision answered with a small smile.

 

A small ‘aw’ came from Kamala and Janet.

 

“Why doesn’t Vision ever talk about you? We’ve only read about you in SHIELD’s files, and from rumours that you were still alive. There were no records of him ever being married in SHIELD’s database,” Janet asked, frowning slightly.

 

“That is a very long, very personal story we may share some day, but not today,” Wanda shook her head. “I will say that SHIELD was not informed of our marriage however. We thought it would be safer for us that way.”

 

“I understand,” Janet nodded.

 

Tony, who had finally pulled himself together, turned back to Vision. “From what I know about Pym’s bots, they all have brainwave engrams to make them realistic. Whose were given to you?” he asked.

 

“Professor Pym used his own brainwaves in my creation, but clearly something altered them greatly, as I am nothing like my creator,” Vision told him.

 

“Obviously. You aren’t bat-shit crazy,” Tony nodded. “So you’re basically Pym 2.0 then.”

 

“In a sense. But I am also my own sentient, autonomous being,” Vision shrugged. “Would you consider yourself a ‘2.0’ version of your father?” he reasoned.

 

“Fair enough,” Tony nodded.

 

The group fell into silence after that, Tony eventually getting up to go talk to JARVIS about that Horton guy. Janet and Kamala didn’t stay much longer, heading back to the dorms to talk about the new information they were given. When they all left, Wanda leaned against Vision’s side, his arm automatically around her shoulders and chin on top of her head.

 

“How long do you think it will be before they find out about the twins?” Wanda asked softly. She wasn’t scared. She actually wanted the twins associated with her, because they were her babies, even though they were 20 years old. To her, they would always be those five-year-old boys she put up for adoption to save their lives, as much as it hurt her to do so.

 

“Knowing Janet and Kamala, I would estimate by the end of the week,” Vision sighed. He knew how much giving up the twins had hurt Wanda. Her depression was really bad for months after, which ultimately caused her ‘disappearance’. She hated herself so much for giving up the twins instead of fighting for them, but at the time she was rather young, and Mephisto was much stronger than she was. Now though, she knew she could take out Mephisto if she needed to. She was, after all, the Nexus of Realities. She could wipe him out with a snap of her fingers. But she wouldn’t. That’s not who she was. She would, however, make him understand the pain she went through, and the fear and paranoia. She wanted him to suffer the way she did.

 

“Then we must prepare for any questions the students and staff may have,” Wanda muttered. The Avengers had effectively disbanded a could years before the twins were born, so none of the founding members knew anything about Wanda and Vision’s marriage, or the birth of the twins. Hank would probably be upset that they didn’t trust him enough not to blab. Fury would be even more pissed off than he already was. It wasn’t going to be a fun week.

* * *

As expected, by the end of the week, Avengers Academy was abuzz with gossip and stares. Wanda was to start teaching a class on defending one’s self from magical attacks on Monday, though the students were more interested in her private life than her professional one. Even the usual not nosy Captain America was staring and gossiping, which told of how far the gossip had spread. It didn’t help that Wanda and Vision had gone back to where Wanda had been staying to get her clothes and such, and found their wedding rings in the process. They’d been wearing them since, because everybody already knew. Except Hank and Fury, but they avoided them at all costs.

 

Friday afternoon saw the students relaxing after their classes, some at the park, others just wandering around. Tony was at the Power Gym, simply standing in front of the mirror admiring himself.

 

Wanda and Vision had gone to find Billy and Teddy, finally ready to tell Billy the truth. When they found the two of them on the couch in front of the Avengers Dorm, Wanda waved and sat on the edge of the table. Vision sat next to her, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Hey,” Billy nodded from his spot basically in Teddy’s lap. “Everything okay?” he frowned, noticing the sombre look on Wanda’s face.

 

“Nothing is necessarily wrong,” Wanda shook her head. “We just had a few things to tell you.”

 

“I can leave, if you want me to,” Teddy told Billy, realizing this was going to be an important talk about Billy’s status as their son.

 

“No, no. Please stay,” Billy almost pleaded. He needed support.

 

“Please understand that I did not want to do what I am about to tell you. Someone forced me to make a decision I regret to this day, but know I did it out of love,” Wanda said, chewing on her bottom lip.

 

Billy frowned, turning to face Wanda fully and sliding off Teddy’s lap. “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

 

“You and Thomas, you were our little miracles,” Wanda stated. “It was some gift from HaShem that we were able to have children in the first place.”

 

“Wait, you mean I’m not a Kaplan?” Billy frowned in realization.

 

“No, no you are not,” Wanda said gently. “You are a Maximoff.”

 

“But... why?” Billy frowned, a sudden wave of betrayal and anger settling in his chest. “Why would you give us up and split us apart?” There was a bitter tang to his voice that nearly made Wanda cry.

 

“We had five amazing years with the two of you,” Vision said, stepping when so Wanda could get her emotions under control. “During those five years, a sorcerer by the name of Mephisto was enraged by the fact that his most dangerous adversary had potentially passed her abilities onto one of her children. As a result, he hunted the two of you from the day you were born. We did all we could to keep you safe and with us, you must know this.”

 

“Why don’t I remember you then?” Billy frowned, still with the bitter tang. “I think I’d remember my own parents.”

 

“That is the hard part,” Wanda muttered. “There is not a day that goes by where I do not regret my choice of action to protect you and your brother.”

 

“What did you do?” Billy insisted, almost frantically.

 

Wanda wiped a few stray tears on her sleeve before she spoke. “I had to make you forget. Forget us, forget your powers, and most importantly, forget Mephisto. We put the two of you up for adoption, with a spell to manufacture memories of your adoptive parents, and one to manufacture memories of your birth and infancy.”

 

Billy was silent. His blue eyes were a mix of emotions, most notably anger.

 

“Please, do not hate me,” Wanda whispered, voice wavering the longer Billy stayed silent. “I loved the two of you so, so much. I did not want to put you in harm’s way because of a selfish desire to keep you as close as I could. I was young. So young I had little control over my abilities. Mephisto was much more powerful, and would have found you eventually. He wanted to kill the two of you in hopes of stealing whatever abilities you were born with. I...” Wanda couldn’t finish her thought, and she had buried her face in Vision’s neck with small sobs escaping her lips.

 

Vision pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

 

Any and all anger Billy was feeling immediately disappeared as he watched Wanda sob. He hadn’t noticed Teddy getting closer until he took Billy’s hand in his own to calm him down. Billy didn’t do well in emotional situations.

 

Wanda slowly calmed down, looking back over at Billy. She had dried tears on her cheeks, her dark eye makeup streaked down as well.

 

“You... you took our memories?” Billy asked softly. “Can you get them back?” he asked, sounding a little bit hopeful. He never felt like he fit in with the Kaplan family, and now he (potentially) knew why.

 

Wanda nodded slowly, motioning for Billy to come closer. When he did, she placed two fingers on both of his temples, closing her eyes to concentrate. She hadn’t unlocked memories in a very long time, so it was going to take some time to remember how to.

 

Billy stayed as still as he possibly could, though he shivered when he first felt her enter his mind. It didn’t feel like an intrusion though. It was almost comforting, actually.

 

Vision and Teddy watched in tense silence, not wanting to distract Wanda. It took fifteen minutes before Wanda pulled back, during which time nobody had come by.

 

When Wanda pulled away, there were tears in Billy’s eyes and a look of recognition on his face. “Mama?” he whispered, voice reminiscent of a young boy. “Papa?”

 

A sigh of relief escaped from Wanda, who cautiously pulled Billy into a hug. Vision joined as well, smiling. There was only one person mission from their family now, but neither parent knew where the older twin was. Billy did though, and he knew he had to get him to the Academy.

 

Teddy watched the family hug with a relieved smile. Billy had been freaking out all week over the fact that Vision was his father, and Wanda was actually here, and he might not actually be Rebecca and Jeff’s son. It had been too much for him, and he’d accidentally electrocuted three pillows as he paced their dorm anxiously. He quietly got up and left, leaving the three of them alone. He knew they’d need their privacy, even if they were out in the open.

 

As Teddy left, Hank happened to wander by in an attempt to find coffee. He saw his two friends hugging a black haired boy, stopping to be nosy. He shrunk down so no one would see him, getting closer to the trio.

 

“What happens now?” Billy asked. “Do I tell Rebecca and Jeff? Do I stay with them?”

 

“It is entirely up to you,” Wanda told him. “I do not wish to force your hand. The Kaplans raised you for 13 years. They are rightfully your parents.”

 

“But so are you guys,” Billy countered. “Rebecca and Jeff weren’t terrible parents, but they never treated me the same way they treated my bro- their own sons,” he said, catching himself when he realized he was going to call the young Kaplans his brothers.

 

“That is not right,” Vision frowned.

 

“That’s just how they were,” Billy shrugged. “I guess I wasn’t good enough for them,” he muttered sadly.

 

Wanda felt her heart break a little bit at Billy’s words, knowing what it felt like to think you weren’t enough. “William, I promise you, there is nothing in this world better than you and your brother. You are good enough to be Young Avengers. You are good enough for us. Actually, you are beyond good enough. You are our son,” she said firmly, though her voice wavered slightly.

 

From his spot under the table, Hank’s eyes widened in shock. Wanda and Vision had kids. Two of them. One of which was a student at the Academy. Why wouldn’t they tell him?

 

Billy finally cried, tears streaming down his cheeks rapidly. He took some slow, deep breaths to calm himself down, focusing on the fact that he was loved unconditionally by two parents who weren’t terrible people. When he finally stopped crying, he smiled gratefully.

 

“Thank you,” he muttered. “I’ve never been told that before.”

 

“Well then, the Kaplans did not know what they had,” Wanda said gently.

 

Billy nodded slowly, wiping his eyes on his hoodie sleeve. “You’re staying, right?” he asked Wanda hopefully.

 

“I am to teach magical defence starting Monday,” Wanda nodded.

 

“Good,” Billy smiled. Just then, a bell rang out across the campus and Billy cursed under his breath. “I have to go. Ares hates when I’m late.” With one more quick hug, Billy took off to the Arena of War for battle training.

 

Hank took that as his cue to head back to his lab for his biochemistry session with Janet.

* * *

 

No one dared to approach Wanda or Vision on the grounds to ask a question. Instead, they waited until Monday to assault her with questions about Vision. She ignored most of them, because they were invasive or silly, but one stuck out from the rest. It came from Black Panther, who was leaning against the classroom’s back wall.

 

“Why did you give up your children?” T’Challa asked casually, as if he were asking about the weather. That made the entire room fall silent, all eyes turning to face the King of Wakanda.

 

Wanda narrowed her eyes and sighed at the same time, pushing her way through the group to stand closer to T’Challa.

 

“How do you know about my children?” Wanda asked evenly, though her voice was dangerously calm.

 

“Wakanda is a very... perceptive nation, Miss Maximoff,” T’Challa shrugged, still much too casual. “My father has kept track of all of the original Avengers for many years. I am sorry for your loss, but my question still stands: why did you give up the twins?”

 

Wanda sighed deeply, running a hand down her face. She knew it would happen eventually, but she just wasn’t ready.

 

“I knew it,” she muttered to herself. She had suspected the old Black Panther was keeping an eye on them. He was always the kind of person to keep track of associates or potential allies. “Let us sit down for this. I do not wish to shout,” she requested, flicking her wrist to conjure enough chairs for everyone. She sat facing them, with T’Challa directly in front of her with a pleased smirk.

 

“I am going to start off by saying this: do not tell Fury or Pym anything you hear in this classroom today,” Wanda warned. “There _will_ be severe consequences if I find out one of you told them.” A few people shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the threat.

 

“I should start from the beginning,” Wanda began. “27 years ago, my brother and I were freed from HYDRA by a SHIELD team consisting of Colonel Nick Fury, Captain Mar-Vell, and a somewhat mad scientist named Hank Pym. Pietro and I had been captured after the Sokovia bombings destroyed our home and killed our parents when we were eleven. For the next eight years, we were their test subjects. We were administered serum after serum, put through vigorous training routines, and periodically brainwashed. This SHIELD team had spent five years tracking the HYDRA base where we were being kept, and finally had their location. Deep in one of Sokovia’s many forests, they found us. They took us in, helped us recover from everything we had been through. For two years, SHIELD tried to reverse the brainwashing HYDRA had placed on us, to a decent degree of success. They also helped us train our powers for good, which finally got to happen during the rise of Ultron,” she went on.

 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Natasha asked from the back of the group.

 

“I am giving you context,” Wanda said simply. “Any other questions?” she eyes, eyes happening to fall on someone who made her heart stop beating and her lungs stop working. There, somewhere in the middle of the group, was the Winter Soldier. The man who had done the most physical damage to the twins during their eight years with HYDRA. She tried to regulate her breathing, but it just came out in sharp pants. She looked down at her hands, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to rid herself of the memories that were flooding her mind.

 

“Are you alright?” Captain America asked with a frown, stepping up to go see for himself.

 

Wanda nodded slowly, looking back up and casting a quick gaze in Bucky’s direction. “I thought I saw a ghost,” she muttered, assuring Steve she was fine. Clearing her throat, she got back to her story.

 

“The rise of Ultron was not a peaceful time. Hank had been trying to create an artificial intelligence capable of enforcing world peace, but he backfired horribly. Ultron rebelled, plunging the world into eternal fear and destruction. As a result, Hank quickly made some adjustments to the empty shell that was the original Human Torch, one of Ultron’s first victims. Using his own brainwaves, and the help of a man named Phineas Horton, he created the Vision. The Vision was a valuable ally, ultimately aiding us in destroying Ultron. For a year afterwards, we were known as the Avengers. We were the face of peace and justice for everyone, but that slowly fell apart as the team started fighting with each other over petty things, eventually leading to us disbanding. A year after that, Vision and I were married. It was a weird ceremony, involving holograms and such, but it was beautiful. We went into this marriage believing we were unable to have children, due to our super-human and android statuses. We lived for three years under that assumption, until I became pregnant. We were overjoyed. After everything that had happened to us, we were going to finally have something good in our lives. Sadly, a rival sorcerer by the name of Mephisto had other plans. When he caught wind of my pregnancy, he began plotting to capture my children to take any potential abilities they would be given. I managed to keep them away from him for a few years, but he got too close around the time the twins turned five. I knew then that I would not be able to keep my children at my side any longer. I was putting them in danger by keeping them, so I did something I regret until this day: I took the memories of their first five years and put them up for adoption. My heart breaks whenever I think of how life may have been if I had not, or if Mephisto had not done what he had,” she finished, proud of herself for not crying.

 

“Are they okay now?” Brian asked, hoping for her sake they were.

 

Wanda nodded, a small smile on her face. “They are perfectly fine young men, yes.”

 

“Have you seen them since then?” Taskmaster asked, in a rare fit of sympathy.

 

“Only one,” Wanda told him. “The younger twin, William. I have not seen Thomas since I left him at the orphanage 15 years ago.”

 

“Did they get any powers?” Enchantress asked, mostly for ‘research’ purposes.

 

“They did,” Wanda nodded. “William has my abilities, and Thomas shares the abilities of my late twin, Quicksilver.”

 

“If you don’t mind my asking, what happened to him?” Bucky asked. Wanda had to keep her heart from stopping again, even if his voice had become more hoarse and low since he trained them.

 

“He sacrificed himself to save the student body of the elementary school the twins were enrolled in from a shooter,” Wanda said, managed to not hyperventilate again.

 

It seemed Bucky knew what kind of effect he was having on her, so he just nodded. He remembered the twins very clearly, remembered feeling no regret or remorse back then. Now when he thinks about them, he feels those things he didn’t before.

 

By that point, class was almost over. The students stood, and Wanda flicked her wrist again to stack the chairs in the corner. A knock came at the door, so Wanda called out saying it was open. She smiled when she saw Billy, who had a silver-haired boy about his age with him. He looked so much like Pietro. So much so that Wanda froze for a moment.

 

When Billy noticed there were students in the classroom, he mentally kicked himself.

 

“Bad time, Mama?” he asked without thinking.

 

Kate’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard her former teammate call Wanda ‘Mama’ after hearing her story. Two and two together wasn’t hard for the archer, and soon an utterance of ‘no fucking way’ echoed around the room. She marched over to the door, grabbing Billy and the silver-haired kid by the shirts and pulling them inside.

 

“Kaplan, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” Kate said sternly, shoving the two towards Wanda.

 

“What the..?” the silver-haired kid muttered. “What the Hell Kate?!” he cried out when she shoved him. “What did I do? I just came to see Billy!”

 

“Calm down, Kate,” Billy tried to reason with her.

 

“Oh _Hell_ no. I will not calm down because I just found out that three of my teammates are related, and one of them is married to our new teacher!”

 

Billy winced visibly. Oh HaShem, this wasn’t how he wanted Tommy to find out about this whole situation.

 

“Whoa, whoa, who. You wanna back that up and run it by me again?” Tommy requested. “I figured this geek here,” he said, jabbing his thumb into Billy’s chest, “was my brother. But which of the rest of the team is related to us?”

 

“Jonas,” was all Kate said, which made Tommy mutter out ‘what the fuck’.

 

“You mean teen Vision?” Tommy frowned. “He’s too nerdy to have any game whatsoever, let alone a wife and two kids. And I think I’d remember being their kid.”

 

Listening to Tommy made Wanda’s heart break. He had no idea what was going on, meaning Billy hadn’t told him yet.

 

“Apparently Billy does!” Kate countered. Of course, the bell rang at the worst time, as usual. Kate glared at Billy as if to say ‘later’, and left with the rest of the students, who were in various stages of bewilderment.

 

Billy kept Tommy in the room, making sure the door was shut. Wanda grabbed three chairs, setting them up in the middle of the room.

 

“Billy, what’s going on?” Tommy asked, turning to his ‘twin’.

 

Billy sighed softly, looking over at Wanda for a moment.

 

“Are you sure you want to know? This is a big deal,” Billy warned him.

 

“I would like to know why my ex-girlfriend is freaking out, yes,” Tommy frowned with a nod.

 

Taking a deep breath, Billy started explaining. “How much do you remember from before you were five?” he asked.

 

“Not much. What does this have to do with anything?” Tommy asked, frown deepening.

 

“There’s a reason for that. Your memories were taken, just like mine. It was for our own safety. Here, let me show you,” Billy old him, motioning for him to turn to him. He placed his fingers on Tommy’s temples the way Wanda had done to him, letting Tommy see the memories of Wanda and Vision, and the threat of Mephisto.

 

Tommy recoiled, tears forming in his silver eyes. “No. No, no, no. This can’t be real. This can’t be happening,” he rambled anxiously. He thought he had gotten his life straightened out, but not now. Now his life was a clusterfuck again.

 

“It is,” Wanda nodded carefully. “I can return your own memories to you, if you would like further proof,” she offered.

 

“Yeah. Please, do that. I wanna know if you’re both just pulling my leg,” Tommy nodded, turning to Wand this time. She did the same thing she did for Billy, but it took considerably less time. When Tommy pulled away, he looked like a scared little kid who had just found the parent he lost at the store.

 

“M-Mama?” he mumbled. He believed her now. He trusted her, having seen how she cared for them as infants and toddlers.

 

Wanda nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. “My Thomas...” she muttered, cupping his cheek in one hand and Billy’s in the other. “My boys...”

 

The twins surged forward to hug Wanda, which made Wanda smile wider. She had her boys back, and she had a daughter now too. She was glad she’d finally let Vision bring her to the Academy, because she was happy for the first time in 15 years.


End file.
